


Post Darwin Award Make-Out

by savingprivatesimmons (black_twosugars)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cockblocking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_twosugars/pseuds/savingprivatesimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Gavin often act differently when the other Achievement Hunters aren’t around. They finally discover the reason after Gavin smushed a banana on Ryan’s desk. Ryan subsequently chased Gavin out of the office, round the back of the building and it was just pure luck that Gavin managed to run himself into a corner because it made it all the more easier for Ryan to pin him against the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Darwin Award Make-Out

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a chance this will become part of a series of fics like this one because I thought this was really fun to write because I’m no good at smut so I’ve resorted to cockblocking whenever things get heated. It’s a bit NSFW I guess but there isn’t any actual smut.

They had barely reached the gates to the Rooster Teeth parking lot before the banana had been tossed, leaving Ryan with two free hands to help him chase after Gavin easier. But that man was fucking _agile_! He had darted off behind some cars in the parking lot across the road and was still trying to evade capture by being sneaky but the muffled giggles easily gave away his escape route if he ever dipped out of view for a moment.

After sprinting past the cars, Ryan managed to catch up to Gavin a bit more and was nearly within arms reach of him. Only when Gavin suddenly changed direction did Ryan ever lag behind a few more feet, but he soon caught up again quickly.

“Nooooo!” Gavin squeaked, skipping to change direction more smoothly, only just managing to dodge out of the way of Ryan who had nearly reached out far enough to grab the back of his shirt and probably tackle him to the floor. “You’ll never catch me!”

Ryan chuckled to himself, an uncontrollable smirk forming on his face as he watched in awe at how Gavin skidded to a halt after running himself into a dead end.

“Oh shit. No, _Ryan!_ ” Gavin exclaimed loudly as he realised what he’d done. He had found himself down the side and round the back of the Rooster Teeth building, boxed in by the wall and two fences with Ryan blocking the only exit. “Nononono, don’t do this!” Gavin looked like a deer caught in the headlights as Ryan advanced on him, taking him by the shoulders and pinning him against the brick wall in one swift motion.

“When will you learn?” Ryan asked darkly, the scheming smirk still on his face as he narrowed his eyes intimidatingly at Gavin. But he couldn’t stop himself from letting a short giggle escape when Gavin started to stutter and stammer out an apology.

“You bloody prick. You did that on purpose.” Gavin said accusingly, a little bit annoyed that he’d ended up so scared of Ryan’s evil antics.

“I didn’t do anything, _you_ were the one who trapped yourself in a corner, you idjit.” Ryan said, leaning forwards a bit more to emphasise his intimidation even more, and it definitely seemed to be working.

“Yeah, but you’re scary!” Gavin insisted, eyes going wide as he tried to wriggle his shoulders out of Ryan’s firm grip but to no avail so he brought his own hands up to keep himself steady by holding onto Ryan’s biceps.

“Me? Scary?” Ryan asked rhetorically. “ _Never._ ” He growled darkly out out his own answer and gave Gavin the most evil Mad King grin he could muster… Which was pretty scary to be honest. “You’re the one who always gets yourself into mischief, you deserve to be shaken up a little every now and then.”

“I don’t _always_ get myself into trouble.” Gavin protested, however it was a bit weaker than his previous accusations and declarations.

“Yeah you do.” Ryan countered, regretting the statement as soon as he said it. He was quickly stooping down to Gavin’s level of maturity and that was never a good place to be. With them, it always ended in arguments that lasted for _days_ , just like their coin argument which Ryan was _definitely_ correct about.

“Ugh, _fine_. Maybe I do.” Gavin deadpanned, rolling his eyes as he did so. Gavin just _knew_ how to irk Ryan. And so far, he was getting everything spot on.

“I don’t want any of your sass, Mister Free.” Ryan scolded, tightening his grip on Gavin’s shoulders ever so slightly in a gentle warning of their current positions.

“Oh _don’t_ you, Mister Haywood?” Gavin replied. Ryan immediate thought was _‘holy shit, the sass is strong with this one.’_ But he supposed that was no different to normal where Gavin would give his all to be the sassiest, craziest, and most adorable person in the whole office.

“ _No._ ” Ryan growled darkly, forcing himself forwards even further so he was only an inch away from Gavin’s body and their faces were so close that they could hear each other's ragged breathing, still a bit worn out from all that running. Gavin’s eyes went wide in fear once more and he shuffled against the wall. After what felt like an age, Ryan finally spoke again, breaking the tension-filled silence with his smooth rumble of a voice. “So. Are you gonna apologise?”

“F-for what?” Gavin asked, confusion taking over the flustered expression he had on his face from his proximity to Ryan but his cheeks stayed that faint pink colour and Ryan had to restrain himself from smirking at him.

“For putting a fucking _banana_ on my desk, what else? Actually wait, don’t answer that.” Ryan corrected himself immediately after remembering all the other crazy and stupid things the Brit had done to him and the other Achievement Hunters. They probably couldn’t even count on two hands the amount of dumb shit Gavin does in one day.

“Aww, do I have to?” Gavin protested, pouting like a child who had just been told they’d be doing the washing up for a week. Gavin was odd like that; one moment he could have that mischievous scheming grin on his face and be plotting to pour lava on everyone in Minecraft, the next he could be dancing around like a fool singing along to Taylor Swift. But Ryan couldn’t deny that he loved everything about Gavin’s hyperly enthusiastic and ever-changing behaviour.

“Yes. _And_ I’m gonna make you clean it up.” Ryan said, smirking widely at how Gavin’s mouth dropped open and shock graced his features once again.

“No way, that’s not fair! Geoff put a banana on your desk _too_ , are you gonna chase _him_ out the office as well?” Gavin tried in a vain attempt to shift the blame off of himself and onto Geoff, but there was no way Ryan was going to have any of that nonsense. Sure, Geoff had slammed down one of the bananas onto his desk but he had an ulterior motive when he chased Gavin outside. It meant he got to see him all flustered with a blush on his face and his words more stuttered than usual, it was like Ryan was seeing Gavin without his mask of confident swagger for once and he loved every second of it.

“Nah, just you.” Ryan shrugged indifferently and Gavin’s pout grew into a childish frown as Ryan decided to pick on him even more than usual. He paused for a few seconds before speaking again, mock-impatience laden in his voice this time. “I’m waiting.”

“...Nah, I’m good.” Gavin said, knowing that his tone of voice and the slightly mocking use of _“nah”_ \- probably Ryan’s most used word - would wind him up even more.

“Oh, you _are_ , are you?” Ryan speculated, raising his eyebrows and looking at Gavin with interest.

“Yup.” Gavin confirmed, trying his very best to shove down any unease he felt about still being pinned against the wall by Ryan who, he discovered, was actually very strong. He hadn’t been hurt but if Ryan wanted to then he could easily win in a fist-fight. But luckily for Gavin, Ryan knew his strength and preferred to win in an intellectual conversation anyway, it was far more rewarding than winning a brawl.

“Well then, let’s just say that a certain soggy item of food commonly used in sandwiches was discovered all over your desk tomorrow…” Ryan mused aloud as he feigned a look of being deep in thought. The implication of Ryan’s suggestion was instantly understood by Gavin who shook his head in disbelief and fear.

“You wouldn’t.” Gavin muttered tonelessly. No, there was no way Ryan actually _would_ leave wet bread all over Gavin’s desk. He was more the type of person to pull an elaborate technological prank that would entertain the office for _weeks_. He was unlike Michael who just slammed down a piece of soggy bread on his desk and watched him sprint outside not dissimilar to how he’d ran out away from Ryan today. But he hadn’t ended up gagging and falling on the floor this time, so he supposed that was an improvement.

“Oh. Believe me, I would.” Ryan said, a his sharp blue eyes gleaming in threat as he grinned devilishly at Gavin who held his gaze for a moment before dropping his head a bit to stare at Ryan’s broad chest instead, anything so he didn’t have to make eye-contact. However, the evil glare faded after Ryan was unable to keep up the menacing demeanor and started chuckling lightly at their situation. Then Gavin started smiling, still not looking up at Ryan’s face out of stubbornness rather than annoyance but he was smiling nonetheless.

But once Gavin started smiling, he had to fight to keep back his own giggles at their current predicament combined with his odd enjoyment of their closeness.

“What’re you smilin’ at?” Ryan asked, a grin forming on his own face after he found Gavin’s gleeful one to be contagious. That wasn’t new information to Ryan - he’d always found Gavin’s happiness to spread like wildfire when he was around him, but he never saw similar results in the other Achievement Hunters so he’d tried his best to keep it mostly hidden. But he still couldn’t help but smirk whenever Gavin fucked everyone over in a game, giggling as he did so. Whenever he annoyed Michael, or when he tricked Geoff into a trap, or when he fought it out with Jack, or when he screwed Ray over, or even when he seeked Ryan out and murdered him, Ryan couldn’t help but laugh.

“ _You!_ Well, more like _us_.” Gavin said, a hint of a laugh to his amused tone as he lifted his head once more to actually look at the elated expression gracing Ryan’s features, enhancing his attractiveness and causing Gavin’s grin to widen even more. “We’re bloody ridiculous!”

“Our friendship does seem to be rather crazy and bizarre at times.” Ryan agreed, feeling that there was far less tension in the air than he had five minutes ago. Even though he was still pinning Gavin against the wall with barely inches between them, he wasn’t annoyed by it, and Gavin wasn’t fighting against it any more either. Where he’d had his hands holding Ryan’s upper arms to brace himself, he was now far more satisfied with just being content in that position.

“You love it though, don’t you.” Gavin remarked, unsure of whether he was supposed to add a joking tone to that but he relaxed into Ryan’s hold anyway. Speaking of Ryan’s grip, it suddenly felt gentler and infinitely less aggressive than it had been earlier.

“Yeah.” Ryan admitted wistfully and if Gavin wasn’t mistaken, he would’ve said that Ryan sounded a bit sheepish in his confession. Gavin hadn’t even expected an answer to that, just a curt nod then they could have gone back and greeted the rest of Achievement Hunter and the camera with worn-out expressions and raised heart rates after running so much. Gavin wasn’t going to admit it, not even to himself, but he knew his heart was beating fast for an entirely different reason.

“Team Love ‘n Stuff for the win!” Gavin exclaimed heartily, but Ryan could almost _see_ the cogs turning in his head as his mouth formed a slight ‘o’ shape. But before Ryan could do anything to escape from the situation, Gavin smirked. Wait, did he get that right? Ryan cast his gaze down to Gavin’s lips; they looked soft and delicious and Ryan had to fight to prevent his breath from hitching when he saw a peek of Gavin’s tongue dart out to gently wet his lips. But there he was, smirking as if he’d planned this all along. Knowing that crazily unpredictable fucker, he probably had.

“Gavin.” Ryan said, almost losing himself in Gavin’s deep green eyes as he tilted his head ever so slightly and leaned forwards even more in the process. His full intentions were clear to Gavin whose expression slowly transformed from one of tentative curiosity into one of mischief and poorly disguised lust. “Would you mind if I…?”

“Please _do_ , Ryan.” Gavin purred confidently, welcoming Ryan’s proposition with a gentle tug to his upper arms. That was the prompt Ryan needed to take a half-step forward, remove his hands from Gavin's shoulders up to gently cup his lightly stubbled face and press their lips together in a warm kiss. The action brought Ryan to lean further into Gavin, this time with desire instead of intimidation and Ryan found that he just couldn’t get enough of Gavin as he kissed him longingly.

Gavin’s lips were soft and undeniably talented as they worked against his own, causing his breath to catch and one of his hands to snake its way up into Gavin’s untamable hair, losing himself in the sensation of just feeling Gavin.

 _‘Holy shit he tastes good’_ Ryan had to stop himself from moaning as he flicked his tongue out to trace along Gavin's lips, indulging in the barely noticeable taste of Red Bull but the heavy taste of _Gavin_ had overridden that and was slowly overtaking all of Ryan’s senses. He could smell the deliciously subtle scent of Gavin's hair that had managed to overwhelm him as well and Ryan hummed happily into the kiss. All that mattered in this moment was Gavin and Ryan honestly couldn’t be happier.

Gavin nipped questioningly at Ryan’s bottom lip and Ryan greeted the warmth of Gavin’s tongue with an undeniable whimper which quickly turned into a short growl of need when Gavin knew _exactly_ what to do and Ryan craved it. _‘Fuck, it was like he was some sort of genius!’_  His barely coherent thoughts pulled together one short sentence before completely falling apart under Gavin’s expert touch.

When they broke for air, Ryan worked his way down from Gavin’s mouth, leaving a trail of soft kisses and licks down his jaw before biting gently at the junction of Gavin’s neck, bringing him to moan in pleasure as arousal shot through his body and curled in his stomach. He tilted his head to one side to give Ryan better access as Gavin dragged his hands down to the hem of Ryan’s shirt, tugging the fabric slightly upwards to gain closer contact to the broad expanse of his back.

Gavin dragged blunt fingertips along his back, not enough to leave a mark but the sensation was enough to coax another low groan from Ryan which lead him to bite down and suck a little bit harder on Gavin’s neck again. Only this time, it was enough to leave a mark which was undoubtedly going to blossom into a dark bruise along with a slightly reddened bite mark.

“Hnnng, _shiiit_. Ryan that’s bloody good.” Gavin groaned his praise, his voice wavering as his arousal threatened to stint his ability to speak in full sentences every time Ryan did so much as let his soft hair brush against Gavin’s sensitive neck. He made his point even clearer by grabbing at Ryan’s hips and pulling them against his own, silently hinting to Ryan that both of their trousers were in fact far too tight and something _definitely_ needed doing about that.

They found themselves inexplicably grateful that Gavin had lead them into a secluded corner with no way to onlook instead of somewhere like the middle of the parking lot. There was no way Ryan would’ve even had the courage to corner Gavin like this if they were out in the open. And that would’ve meant that he wouldn’t have kissed him. And they wouldn’t be making out right now. And Gavin wouldn’t be subtly thrusting his hips forward every time Ryan’s teeth grazed over the skin on Gavin’s neck.

Ryan removed his lips from Gavin’s neck and purred into his ear, his deep voice sending shivers up Gavin’s spine. “Mmm, you like that, Gavin?”

“Oh _god_ yes, don’t stop!” Gavin could only just about breathe the words as another moan tore itself from his throat when Ryan rocked their hips together and captured his lips in a heated kiss once more. Ryan lowered the hand that wasn’t holding tight onto Gavin’s hair and palmed him through his jeans, their moans and whimpers of arousal becoming mingled in the air. Ryan pulled teasingly at Gavin’s belt buckle, dragging out the motion as slowly as possible which only drew more and more desperate panting and whimpering from Gavin who kissed back lovingly and longingly in a silent plea for him to hurry up.

Ryan let one final needy whine leave Gavin before fully unbuckling the belt, unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping his fly in one deft motion. He slipped his hand into Gavin’s jeans and cupped him through his boxers, bringing him to release another broken groan before reflexively bucking his hips into Ryan’s hand to gain more friction. Ryan broke the kiss for air again but continued to rub Gavin who undulated into his hand and pressed small kisses around Ryan’s mouth to give him a chance catch his own breath as well.

“ _Fuck_ , Gavin.” Ryan groaned in arousal as Gavin hooked a leg around Ryan's own, pulling their hips closer and increasing the contact even more. Gavin rolled his hips seductively against Ryan's hand, bringing the other man to rock his own hips forwards as well. He was quickly losing all sense of the outside world, all he could feel, hear, smell and taste was _Gavin_. All that _mattered_ was Gavin. And Ryan quickly found that the sensation was addicting.

Ryan tugged suggestively at the waistband of Gavin's boxers near his hipbone and nipped at his lower lip once more when Gavin arched into Ryan once more, their clothed erections grinding against each other.

“Where the fuck did they even _go_?”

 _“Motherfucking Geoff!”_ Ryan cursed, immediately identifying the voice from round the front of the building as one that belonged to none other than the one and only Geoff Ramsey. He reluctantly pulled away from Gavin who lowered his leg from where it had been hooked round Ryan’s upper thigh and stopped his small kisses. Begrudgingly, he removed his hand from Gavin’s jeans but was hesitant to move from where he was pressed up against Gavin’s warm body.

“Crap.” Gavin muttered, keeping his voice low as he pressed one last soft kiss to Ryan’s  lips before winking, his sultry and lustful expression darkening his features in stark contrast to his bright and shining green eyes.

“They’ve been gone for like fifteen fuckin’ minutes. Ryan could’ve chased Gav all the way to fucking WalMart by now!” Ray exclaimed loudly, prompting laughter from three different people Ryan could identify from a mile off.

“They can’t have gone too far, Gavin hates running!” Michael countered and Ray laughed with him. They were definitely getting closer - they probably had about thirty seconds before they found them round the corner of the office building.

“I’m at least 99% sure that Geoff added the word ‘cockblocker’ to his middle name as well.” Gavin complained in a hushed tone, zipping up his jeans and re-buckling his belt hurriedly whilst praying the evident arousal in his trousers away.

“Geoff Cockblocker Lazer Ramsey.” Ryan stated quietly, making sure to keep his voice low. A satisfied smirk worked its way onto his face when he heard how very _Geoff_ it sounded.

“Yeah, it definitely suits him.” Gavin muttered, still annoyed at being interrupted but somehow managed to conceal his disappointment when Ryan stepped back, removing the source of heat and exposing him to the harsh cold. Well, it wasn’t actually cold at all but it was _nothing_ compared to the arousal-fuelled fire that heated his entire body when he had Ryan all over him.

“The fuck are you guys doing back here?” Jack inquired. He was the first to round the corner to where Ryan and Gavin were still trying to prevent themselves from pouncing on each other and resuming where they’d left off. Ryan was actually incredibly surprised that no one had guessed they’d been all over each other; their hair was a mess, they were still breathing slightly heavy, their lips were red from where they’d been kissing, and Gavin had a new and suspicious looking mark on the junction of his neck.

“Just kicked some sense into Gavin.” Ryan lied through his teeth. He had to try his hardest not to laugh when he thought about how they’d react if they hadn’t been so noisy in their search for the pair. “ _And_ I got him to agree to clean my desk for me.” He claimed triumphantly, grinning when Gavin grumbled from beside him and rubbed self-consciously at his neck, tugging the collar of his t-shirt up a bit to cover what Ryan was fully aware of being a large hickey.

He knew that once he got back inside, Gavin was going to put his jacket straight on and zip it up to cover his neck and if he was honest, Ryan _loved_ the idea of knowing that he’d marked Gavin. The idea that Gavin was _his_ now sent a whole new wave of arousal through his body (but he needed to keep his physical reactions to a minimum otherwise they really would be called out on their odd behaviour since running out the office).

And by the explicit noises he had been making, Ryan was well aware that Gavin had enjoyed it just as much as he had himself.

“Right, assholes. We’ve got shit to do, VS to record, videos to edit. Get back inside!” Geoff snapped, trying to usher the rest of the Achievement Hunters back inside. They would’ve felt bad for annoying him and taking so long if Geoff hadn’t smirked at Ryan and congratulated him on getting Gavin to actually clean up after himself for once.

He let Geoff lead the way back inside, who was soon followed by Ray, Michael and Jack who conversed as they walked, occasionally prompting one or all of them to laugh loudly… But Gavin had trailed behind and was nonchalantly walking side-by-side with Ryan.

“So… What d’you say we go back to yours and pick up where we left off?” Gavin asked, a suggestive smirk on his face as he walked close enough to Ryan that their sides brushed against each other gently, bringing Ryan to smile as well as he welcomed the contact. There Gavin goes with his insanely contagious smile again, it was ridiculous… But undeniably adorable.

“Of course…” Ryan confirmed. However, Gavin could sense an inevitable ‘but’ coming. “As long as I get to take you out for dinner first." Ryan proposed, watching Gavin carefully for his answer. Gavin nodded, smiling in agreement. A date with Ryan, an _actual date_ with _Ryan Haywood_. Just the thought of it brought butterflies to Gavin's stomach, fluttering around and giving him a euphoric feeling with a tiny hint of dizzy happiness.

" _And_ you clean my desk.” Ryan declared, a half-smirk on his face as Gavin grumbled in response and, as usual, none of his half-formed complaints made any sense. But they continued to head inside together, simply enjoying each other’s presence in a companionable silence until they reached the reception area of the building.

“I gotta pack some stuff up from the office ‘cause I need it in the warehouse. Shouldn’t take me too long then I think Geoff said something about recording some VS?” Ryan said, grinning again when Gavin nodded and quickly checked for potential onlookers before quickly leaning in and kissing Ryan softly on the lips. Ryan was almost tempted to grab him by his shirt and kiss him harder but then he remembered where they were and decided against it, instead opting to smirk at him as they reluctantly pulled apart.

“Right, I’m gonna go get some drinks.” Gavin declared before grinning and heading off in the direction of the kitchen. Ryan sighed happily and smiled to himself as he opened the door to the Achievement Hunter office to gather the equipment he needed.

When Ryan finally reached the warehouse to organise the various wires and other equipment he'd brought from the office, he’d expected to still see the slightly browning mush of banana mess all over the surface of his desk. An excited grin worked its way onto his face when he saw the gleaming surface and a small scrap of paper propped up against his recently acquired Tower of Pimps. He immediately recognised the neater than usual handwriting on the carefully written note which simply read;

_I’ll wait for you after work. x_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at [savingprivatesimmons](http://savingprivatesimmons.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
